


I Will Wait

by notsohott



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohott/pseuds/notsohott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't appreciate music much until a boy playing on the front steps with a guitar is all he can think about</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

He’s been perfectly fine for all his eighteen years of life with a few girlfriends on one side. Sure, he’s had his experimenting days when spin the bottle became very popular at every birthday party. He’s kissed a few boys as a result but nothing that lights fireworks in the background. Louis’ first real kiss though, that sent him shooting into outer space in a matter of seconds. So, he thought to himself, how could he be so silly as to think he might enjoy the same sex? He loved girls after his first kiss and it was everything he hoped for and he thought he was so lucky that his girlfriend is really pretty and has a delicate smile in the sunlight and how she is also really smart when it comes to helping him with some of his coursework to finish his last year before heading off to UNI. 

He’s finished with school, finally. He really couldn’t afford to spend another day dealing with another command coming from teachers who do nothing but sit on their arse. He wouldn’t listen to anyone, except his mum, Jay. Now, for her, he’d do anything for. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be where he is right now and Louis smiled at that as he wiped down some metal cases against the wall. It was all set for him, his future that is. He’d gotten accepted to a college in America; living in small town Doncaster, moving to Los Angeles was a big deal for him. Louis felt blessed that his whole family supported him and was willing to help him out with whatever it was that he needed but he never took advantage, Louis thought it was frowned upon to ask for extra change so he could save up for transportation when he gets to the big city so he finds himself cleaning CDs as he shakes his head internally to himself and letting out a sarcastic laugh as the case covered compact disc falls to the ground. 

Sure, he wishes that he would’ve listened to his mum and just asked for the money but as stubborn as Louis is, he wouldn’t do it. He knows his mum has sacrificed enough already for his education and he doesn’t think she should sacrifice anymore. As he’s bending over, he hears the little bell on top of the entry door and his head snaps up with immediate joy, thankful that someone had finally noticed this desolated music store. But, to his dismay, it was his boss who came tumbling in and stumbling through a couple of shelves of CDs and demanded them to be picked up but first “you have to listen to this” he tells Louis as he’s standing in front of the counter with his hands up and Louis is looking at him with the most confused expression because it was so not like his boss to show up this late to work and smelling of alcohol? Louis recognized the smell of it in the atmosphere and rolled his eyes, obviously excited to listen to what his boss has got to say, “I know how we can get this place more people” 

Louis listens closely but none of it is making any sense. First, it was really too early for his brain to process anything and secondly, his boss was rambling on about getting someone with talent to play and that’s how he found his dog when he saw it walking through the street and Louis was getting annoyed because he had work to do, even if he didn’t want to do it, it was a way to get himself out of his boss’ presence, “so whatya think?” Louis’ eyes avert back to the man with a beer gut wearing a stained white shirt and a bit of bread crumbs on his chin stubble and he nods, he nods because he thinks it’s the most appropriate thing to do, to agree with the boss because he is the boss and he gets it the way he wants and no one can change his mind and Louis knows that so why was his boss asking for his opinion? 

“Dunno, where are you going to find this person?” Louis knew there was no way his boss could find someone with some talent around these streets and he knew there was no way in hell he could find someone so quickly before they have to close the store down. But, Louis is Louis, and he’ll do what thinks is appropriate even if he wants to act like an impulsive bastard sometimes but this time he knows he has to have patience and see what outcome his boss has for his precious little music store. 

“Already found him” his boss looked almost smug with his arms crossed against his chest all the while leaning on top of his large beer gut. Louis didn’t know how to react, he didn’t now if he should close his mouth after a few seconds that had passed with either of them saying anything yet, or if he should just laugh at his boss for thinking he could find someone with some talent to attract customers into the shitty shop. 

Louis decided to keep himself amused, asking his boss if he was serious and how in the hell had he found someone so quickly and his boss just gave him the answers like he had recited them so Louis thought to himself that this guy is full of shit, there is absolutely no way they could even bribe customers to take a look at their non existent clearance shelf or even play demos from the underground bands and solo artists. 

His boss just laughed a little too hard as he grabbed onto his oversized belly and grunted as he straightened back up and whistled and Louis was confused at first but then he saw the man in front of him give a small finger signal and he turned around and he saw a boy. Louis didn’t know what to say for the first time, his heart stopped beating for a millisecond but he restarted it by looking back at his boss with a confused expression, “well, c’mere boy” his boss went to stand by Louis and the boy standing in the doorway to the backroom debated whether to walk toward or away from the people in front of him because he wasn’t sure what he got himself into. 

Louis still couldn’t look back up to the boy who was standing in front of him holding a black guitar case, a guitar case, Louis thought, great he’s a guitar player that was found in these streets, he thought that it was ridiculous for his boss to do this because not in his year of working there has he given a shit about his store but Louis could be wrong and he thinks the boy with the guitar is a really bad player but he is wrong. The boss demanded the boy to “show him what you got” and Louis couldn’t help but cover his smile behind his palm and listen with close ears for any off tune notes; he found none. Louis was standing there, dumbfounded, with his hand over his mouth inspecting the boy on the floor with a guitar on his lap and fingers on the strings. 

The boy on the floor stopped playing with the strings and looked up at both Louis and his Boss, sort of waiting for a reply or some feed back but he was alright with none too, as long as he saw smile on their faces, he was happy. The boy gets up after the boss tells him to and introduces himself, “I’m Harry” he sticks his long arm out to the person in front of him, who Harry had noticed hasn’t gotten a proper look at him yet. 

“Louis” he extends his arm so he can shake hands with the somewhat taller boy leaning on his right and he looked quiet proportional according to Louis but he wouldn’t get too much into that because he doesn’t want to end up in a headache later and having to choke down a couple pills of Advil before going home because he knows Eleanor hates it when he gets sick and he cant afford for his girlfriend to be upset at him again. 

The boss sends Harry on his way and Louis laughs a little after his boss leaves because he finds it funny for someone named Harry to have so much hair on his head and Louis can’t get the image out of his mind, but he knew he had to erase it because he cant afford to think like that, he told himself. 

Louis went back home walking because he couldn’t afford a car yet, and he didn’t want to spend so much money for one only to use it for a couple of months and leave it behind because that’s what he had to do anyway, if he did get one. He was greeted by his mum, Jay, and his four little sisters and was welcomed with a suffocating hug from his girlfriend of three years now. Yes, Louis had his first kiss three years ago and he thought he would die if he let her go because he couldn’t think of anything better that could compare to the feeling he had in his stomach at that moment and he thought wow, she is amazing, she is my amazing. Ever since that first week they had been crazy about one another and it hasn’t died down one bit but Louis wishes it has right about now because he couldn’t get the picture of the boy earlier in the shop today out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
